Kiva's Careful Step
The operation has begun as Chowder puts the dummy into position, while Reia sneaks next door, close to the monster house. Reia: *quietly* So far, so good. Kiva: *quietly* Sasha, I really don't want to get into trouble. Besides, the cops will put us into prison. Not to mention I'll still get sued for trespassing. Maybe I should quietly retreat. Sasha: *quietly* Stay here. You're supposed to be our lookout, remember? Kiva: *quietly* Oh, yeah. Sasha: *quietly* Some of the medicine is about to fall over. I'll get it straight. Kiva: *quietly* Alright. - While Sasha helped Reia set the bag straight, Yasha came by to see Kiva. Yasha: Why hesitant to your heart's content? Kiva: *frowns* I'm sorry, Yasha. I-- It's just-- *tears coming out* Yasha: You don't have to say it. Asura has something to fight for once. He can't let his wrath get the better of him. Same thing goes for your fear. Deep down, there is something that you fight for too. Kiva: *still has tears coming* I know. But with my depression and thoughts of suicide, I-- I-- *starts crying* Yasha: *comforts Kiva* These time events has made nearly everyone insane. Demigra has started the corruption, with Reia acting weird and Horace being rude, but we can't destroy him without your help. So, pull yourself together. - Yasha takes some confidence pills and handed them to Kiva. Yasha: These should help you. Kiva: *still has tears* Confidence pills? Yasha: Depression is a tough emotion, but love is more powerful than anything else. Take them, Kiva. Kiva: *still has tears* Can I get...water for these? Genis: I got it. - Genis used a water spell, puts it into a cup and hands it to Kiva. Yasha: I'll take it from here, Genis. Genis: Yeah, I better check on Presea. Yasha: Do what you believe is right, Kiva. Kiva: *still has tears* okay. - Wanting to calm her heart down, Kiva took the confidence pills and water to swallow them. A few minutes later, Kiva feels more confident about the plan and feels ready, yet she is only a little scared of Horace still. Kiva walked next door and finds Reia into position. Kiva: Reia? Reia: Just a minute, DJ. - Reia put her com-link on hold so she can talk to Kiva. Reia: Hello, sister. Kiva: Everything in place? Reia: Yeah, the bag is tighten up. We're re-- Oh, right. How are you feeling, really? Kiva: Well, I think Demigra has corrupted this place. How are we going to destroy him? Reia: He's just as powerful as Apocalypse, in his final form. I need you to join the fight with me. Kiva: Alright, sis. - Reia smiled. Reia: Lately, we have fought against enemies, who are powerful as gods, but...I don't know if my powers can-- - Kiva quickly catched up to a point that Reia's Super Saiyan Blue powers are only enough to stop Demigra. Kiva: Are you kidding me? With these powers, you saved me from Bane. Reia: We saved each other. Kiva: Yeah. You're even tough enough against Apocalypse. That is impressive. Reia: You think so? Kiva: Yeah. I know you can destroy Demigra. I'll do what I can to help too. Reia: Thanks, sis. We'll take him together. Kiva: Yeah. But what about the house? Reia: Oh, yeah. DJ, you have a go. - The dummy lured its way into the house until a sudden halt as the power cord reached its limit. Category:Scenes